Now You've Got To Tell Everyone
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: Each chapter Kurt tells another person in his life he's now in a relationship, whether to brag, squeal, or awkwardly inform. Set shortly after or during Original Song. #7: The Lima Bean Workers.
1. Mercedes

_My place. NOW. -Kurt_

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend's vague text and put her pen down. She still needed another verse of "Hell To The No" and she was drawing a complete blank. Maybe Kurt could help her out? She got in her car and drove over as fast as she could, coming up with her runs as she hummed her new song under her breath. She rang the doorbell and was surprised when Kurt opened it and grabbed her wrist, yanking her inside then shutting the front door and practically dragging her up the stairs. "Kurt, what the hell-" He went up to his room and shut the door and Mercedes now noticed the goofy grin plastered on his face. _That _was definitely not a look she'd ever seen on Kurt before.

"Kurt, what's this about? Did you get a solo?" she asked, and Kurt shook his head back in forth in a way that would most certainly result in a headache, the ridiculous grin still on his face. "Well then what-"

"Blaine kissed me!" he squealed, his voice just above a whisper. He didn't want his dad to hear him. He'd probably not be allowed out of the house until he was twenty-seven.

"Tell me _everything._"

Kurt grinned even bigger - if this were even possible - and sat down next to her on the bed. "Okay, so, I was just working on Pavarotti's casket, and Blaine came in and said this adorable little rambly, incoherent speech and then he leaned in and kissed me! Just like that, Mercedes!"

"Were there fireworks?" she more like demanded then asked.

"More like sixty-five nuclear explosions! It was amazing! I'm positive I'm in love! And the best part? He's crazy about me too!"

"What happened after that?" Mercedes wasn't really a squealy girl, but this certain story was having that effect on her.

"Well, he was like, 'We should practice,' cuz he got us a duet for Regionals - _I know! _ - and we both had these ridiculous grins on our faces and I was just like, 'I thought we were,' and then we both like _lunged _at each other and made out for like an hour and a half. Eee, Mercedes, it was so _perfect_!"

"Wait, _made out_?" Mercedes said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a knowing smile, which caused Kurt's cheeks to turn a shade similar to a ripe tomato.


	2. Burt

**This should be fun, no? :D**

Burt

"I feel just like a child," Blaine laughed, running his fingers through Kurt's ungelled hair. They were watching every Disney cartoon under the sun, singing along if they were musicals and "calling" which characters they were. Kurt was Pinnochio and Bambi. Blaine was almost always the prince. Occasionally a random woodland creature.

"Honey, that's because you _are _a child," Kurt pointed out, looking up at Blaine. They were lying on Kurt's couch, staring at the TV screen, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, Kurt's head cuddled up next to Blaine's shoulder. Burt wasn't home yet - out with Carol - and Kurt was hoping he could just sneak Blaine out the back door before he got home. It wasn't that he was _ashamed. _The absolute opposite was true. He wished with all his heart when Blaine walked down the hall he could shout, "That's _my _boyfriend! So _ha_!" But, of course, that would result in both of them collecting more bruises for their collections.

He hadn't exactly told Burt yet, mostly because he didn't want him talking to Blaine. At all. He already felt like he was dreaming. He didn't need another nightmare. Not when his life was just starting to show some promise!

He also feared he would give Kurt "The Talk" again, except now use Blaine's name.

"You love it," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Kurt only made a strange purring noise in return that Blaine found incredibly hot and cuddled closer to him, his eyes beginning to shut. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep, especially not when this beautiful boy was with him and _loved _him that he could easily be participating in other activities with. Like possibly making out. Yes. That sounded quite nice just about now.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, still a bit drowsy, but shook it off when he saw him. His hair, too, was ungelled, and his hazel eyes were filled with love. Love for _him. _This beyond perfect boy was _in love_ with him. That was an idea he may never get used to.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, as if he'd read Kurt's mind, and leaned in to press their lips together. Kurt responded immediately, tangling his fingers in those irresistable curls. He moved his lips against Blaine's, his mouth so satisfyingly familiar. Blaine's arms wrapped tighter around Kurt's waist. They were half sitting up, half lying down with Kurt on top. The nuclear explosions went off in Blaine's head and stomach again and he smiled against his perfect boyfriend's lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt practically flew to the other side of the couch, both of the boys blushing bright red and looking embarassingly flushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kurt asked innocently, cursing himself silently. He tried to sound casual but he was out of breath and his lips were pink and his hair was sticking up in six different directions. Not to mention the panting and bright red cheeks.

"I'll s-see you later, Kurt," Blaine muttered, making a bee-line for the door, his condition possibly even worse than Kurt's.

Carol mumbled something about going upstairs to change and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Kurt and Burt alone.

"Kurt. Was that Blaine?" Kurt nodded awkwardly, flashing him an innocent spare-me smile. "You two...y'know...dating now?" Again, he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was going to tell you, I just-"

"Kurt. It's fine. I mean, I'd appreciate it if you at least warned me before he comes over so I don't accidentally I walk in on you two or whatever, but, I'm happy for you Kurt. You deserve someone." He paused. "He's treating you right, isn't he?"

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. "Yes, Dad, he's perfect."

"Alright, well, I think it's time we had another talk, so, take a seat."

_Spare me, good lord. _

**I've been listening to "Jealousy" on a loop, so the first line Blaine says, "I feel just like a child," just picture him saying it the way he does in "Jealousy." **

**Teehee, yay for awkward sweetie-pie Burt! And who doesn't love some Klaine make-out action? lol. :D**

**Until next time!**


	3. Rachel

Rachel

"I mean, he can't be completely over me, he just _can't _be, I'm sure of it!" Rachel was pacing back and forth in her room with Kurt watching her with a raised eyebrow. He knew he had to be going soon, but he couldn't leave without helping her even a little bit. She _had _been going on for an hour and a half now.

"Rachel, can I give you a piece of advice?" Rachel stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face Kurt. "If he still loves you, you'll be able to tell. 'Cedes is always telling me how she's catching him staring at you in glee, and I do, too. He _does _still love you, he's just having trouble forgiving you because of his scarring background with cheating. But he'll come around. I guarantee it. But, don't scare him away. Okay?"

"Well, th-thank you, Kurt," Rachel mumbled as Kurt got up from his seat and made his way to the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Oh, I've got a date," Kurt replied, trying not to sound braggy, but it totally coming off that way anyway. He turned the handle on the door and took one step out and Rachel spoke again.

"With who?"

"My boyfriend," he responded, giving up on not trying to sound braggy, "Blaine." And he left before she could bombard him with any more questions.

**Short, I know, but they're not supposed to be all that long. I might need some help, however, because I'm finding it kind of hard to come up with situations and people he'd have to tell. So, I'd appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you thought would be a good scenario.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Finn

Finn

"I can't believe we have to endure this torture." He picked up another dirty plate with his thumb and pointer finger and dabbed at it pathetically with a kitchen sponge. Finn rolled his eyes and gestured for Kurt to pass it over.

"Burt and Mom are out, man. Who else would do this?" Finn pointed out, cleaning the plate, making Kurt watch and follow his instructions. He dried the plate off and put it in the pile of now…one…two…four plates.

Kurt sighed in exasperation and started on the next plate, still disgusted. "Ugh. Grease."

Finn had something on his mind. And when something was on Finn's mind, it didn't stay in there for very long. But how would he go about saying this…?

"So, um…Blaine's over a lot." Note to self: When you get to your room, make sure to slam your head against the wall, you idiot!

"Yup," Kurt responded nonchalantly, not looking up from his plate. He set it down slowly, then looked up at Finn with a raised eyebrow, resting a hand on his hip. "Is that a _problem, _Finn?"

"What? No! I just - um, I don-don't really know how to say this, but, like, he seems, like, super into you and stuff."

Kurt shrugged and went back to his work, then, his expression not changing a bit, he replied, "Well, he should. He _is _my boyfriend, after all." Finn looked at him in shock, which Kurt chose to ignore as he walked off.

_Boyfriend? _


	5. Puck

Puck

Kurt rolled his eyes for probably the sixtieth time that hour as he watched Puck supposedly "pwn" Finn again. They were playing some game about robot angels or something and Kurt was spending the entire time texting Blaine.

"I'll be right back. Gotta hit the bathroom," Finn announced, leaving Kurt and Puck alone. Puck immediately turned to face Kurt.

"Dude, we really miss you at McKinley."

Kurt sighed. How many times was he going to have to go through this conversation? "I miss you guys, too, but I couldn't stay there. I wasn't safe."

"Yeah, we get that, man. Anyways…what's up with you and that Blaine kid?"

"How do you know about that?" Kurt demanded, pointing his phone at him like a weapon.

"I have my ways. I've met the kid once, and it only took sixty seconds to figure out he's nuts about you." Kurt couldn't help blushing, especially considering the straight-forward way Puck said it, like it was ridiculous to think it _wasn't _true.

"Well, for your information, we are together, and we're beyond ecstatic."

Puck let out one of his rare sweet smiles, then, with a mischievous look in his eye, asked, "So how far do you let him go?"

"PUCK!"


	6. Brittany and Santana

Brittany and Santana

_I miss you. When are you coming home? - Blaine x_

_Blaine, I only board at Dalton. It's not like I live there. - Kurt x_

_I miss you anyway. :( Anyway, are you having fun? - Blaine x_

_Yeah. It's the first time Santana and Britt have joined us. It'd be better if you were here, though. - Kurt x_

_Hey, I, um, wrote something for you. - Blaine x_

_Like a song? -Kurt x_

_Yeah. It's not really finished yet, but, um, maybe I can just send over what I've written so far? - Blaine x_

_SEND IT. NOW. - Kurt x_

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness,_

_I've seen how heartless the world can be._

_I've seen you cryin',_

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see._

_Baby you're not alone,_

_Cuz you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down._

_Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be._

_Our love is all we need to make it through. - Blaine x_

Kurt damn near broke down sobbing right there. He couldn't believe anyone could write such beautiful words about _him. _ Blaine _loved _him? He'd certainly never said it before.

He found himself dashing to the bathroom so no one would notice the tears forming in his eyes. "Kurt - ?" Santana called. She saw his phone still lying on the bed and put down her nail polish to dash over and pick it up.

"Santana, do you think that's a good idea?" Brittany asked as Santana unlocked his phone, typing in the numbers that held the letters B-L-A-I-N and E. _Too easy. _

"Britt, did you _see _him? Something must've gotten to him, and I'm going to find out what. If someone hurt my boy, I swear I ain't gots no problem beatin' their ass." She began scrolling through his latest text messages. _All from Blaine. Surprise, surprise. _

Despite Britt's initial resistance, she got up off the floor and moved over to sit behind Santana. Finally she found the conversation that had started a few hours ago and began reading. "Why does this sound so...lovey?" Santana muttered, and Rachel and Mercedes exchanged glances of _they seriously don't know? _Then they made it to the song and nearly started crying themselves, which is something Santana _hated _to do.

Kurt came out of the bathroom wiping his eyes and sniffling, but with the world's hugest grin on his face. Then he noticed Brittany rocking a weeping Santana in her arms, who was crying, "It's just so _beautiful_!" and saw his phone lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow and Mercedes merely said, "They read 'em," and he nodded in understanding.

** I'm going to use that song in a lot of fics, so, you've been warned. :P**


	7. Lima Bean Clerks

The Lima Bean People

Kurt was gushing about some new designer scarf and Blaine was just enjoying hearing him talk when they walked into the Lima Bean one Saturday morning. Their fingers were entwined with one another's as the porcelain-skinned boy squealed. It had been three weeks since Blaine had kissed him and made it official, and so far they were living on Cloud Nine. The Lima Bean had always been their hangout, but now it held a special meaning in both of their hearts.

"Hey, guys. The usual?" the girl behind the counter asked, giving the boys a warm smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kurt said, earning himself a playful nudge from Blaine, making him blush. That was when the girl behind the counter noticed how close they were standing. They usually stood close, but their shoulders were touching and there was literally zero space between the two teenagers. She deliberated looking over the counter to see if they were holding hands, but couldn't find a way to not make it seem creepy. So, instead, she just squealed. Kurt turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and Blaine laughed rather uncomfortably. "Wh-what?" he said.

"Do you guys have any idea how long we've wanted you two to get together?" she cried, and, as if on cue, at least three other employee's heads popped up.

"They're official?" a girl with brown hair standing by the coffee-making-machines said, with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"You're the cutest couple I've seen walk through here _ever. _Watching you two flirt with each other and gaze longingly across the table almost made all my teeth fall out. Jess and I had a deal that if you didn't get together in the next six weeks we'd have to take action." She grinned as she handed them their coffee and biscotti. "Have a good one," and she turned around to squeal with her friend.

"That was odd," Kurt said as they left the store. Blaine had a grin on his face, which automatically made Kurt smile, too. "What?"

"I'm nuts about you," Blaine murmured, pulling him closer and giving him a loving peck on the cheek.

"Likewise, my dear," Kurt replied, turning his head for a full on kiss, to which Blaine happily supplied.


	8. Elizabeth

October 20th. This day had haunted Kurt for eight years. Every year he'd dress in black and spend the whole day trying not to weep. But it had come around again, and there was no avoiding it.

Usually Burt and Kurt would go together in the afternoon, but this year Kurt decided to go out in the morning and visit her alone. He did this on a regular basis; when he was younger and got upset, he'd always go to his mommy and she'd make it all better. Even after she was gone, it was no different. He'd gone to her when Karofsky first started targeting Kurt especially; she was the only one who knew he'd been contemplating suicide before Blaine showed up. He knew he wasn't _really _going to do it - who would take care of Burt? But at the same time, he knew if one day he hurt himself and went too far, he wouldn't care. Those were some things he couldn't share with his dad.

He made it to the cemetery and began walking. He knew the place by heart. He found his mother's tombstone and sat down beside it, staring at the engraving on the stone. He was completely alone in the cemetery - it was six-thirty in the morning, after all - and took a deep breath and started.

"Hi mom. Well, I'll be back later with Dad, but there are some things I wanted to say to you first. Things have gotten a lot better since we last talked. Karofsky isn't a problem anymore. We're actually kind of friends. He and Santana started this program called the Bully Whips, so I'm not being bullied anymore. Dad's healthy again. He married Carole. They're really happy and I'm glad I didn't break them up." He chuckled lightly to himself before continuing. "Do you remember Blaine? My friend I was telling you about before? Yeah, well, it turns out he loves me, too. We've been dating for a while now, and I really love him." Kurt found himself choking up, but continued. "He's a really great guy. He's sweet and caring and handsome and I just -" He stopped for a moment, wiping a tear from his eye and his voice cracked when he spoke next "- wish I could've gotten the chance to introduce you two. Because I know you would've loved him, too." He had to stop. He couldn't continue. It took all he had not to break down crying in the cemetery. "Mommy, I know you're not here anymore - " his voice cracked, and normally he'd despise how weak he sounded, but he couldn't find it in himself to care - "but… I just wanted to tell you I love you. I always feel like I never told you that enough. I was too young to know how much those three little words could mean to someone. Mom, I love you. I don't believe in God or Heaven or anything, but...if anyone deserved to go someplace like that when they passed, it'd be you."

He wiped his eyes one last time and stood up. "Bye, Mom," he whispered, "I'll see you at noon." And he slowly walked back to his car.

***passes out tissues* I got a little choked up writing this, I'm not going to lie. **

** So, I just wanted to tell everyone of the plan. As some of you might already know, I started school back up again, and most days I'm flooded with homework and am exhausted. And I have a lot of stories up right now, and I'm thinking I'll update the more popular ones more frequently (like **_**Mine**_**) and upload the less popular ones more sporadically (**_**The Very Last Night, The Hummel - Andersons, **_**etc). I have no writing schedule; basically I write when I'm inspired to write. So, a lot of stories that might not be as popular I'll upload frequently anyway because they're kind of my babies (**_**Keep Holding On, **_**for example). And I've got one on the way about Blaine meeting Kurt when he transfers to Dalton, Kurt being the "It" Boy there and basically ruling the school called **_**The Heartbreaker. **_**I've also been toying with the idea of a slave-Klaine story inspired by TheDevilofMyFamily and a series of one-shots based on manips and fanart I see on tumblr. **

** Until next time!**


End file.
